


Day 7: Yellow

by SamuraiKanda



Series: DGM Rare Pair Week 2017 [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: #dgmrarepair2k17, Allen and Miranda, D.Gray-man - Freeform, Day Seven, F/M, Rare Pair Week 2017, Sunflowers, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: for the last day I was thinking very hard what to write and there I ended up with Sunflowers ^-^'





	Day 7: Yellow

She is now sent on a quite simple mission. To gather some Intel within the border area of the Austrian-Hungarian empire to Bavaria. For her own protection her friend Allen Walker was assigned to accompany her on this mission in case there are some Akuma showing up. Right now they sit in the train heading towards Munich and she’s a tad nervous since she never had been on a mission with Allen after what had happened in the past.  
  
Once they reach Munich, they head out towards the border area between Bavaria and the Austrian-Hungarian Empire. They are traveling now for days until she is quite startled by the reaction of the young Exorcist. Right next to them is a huge field with sunflowers. Obviously Allen has never seen these kind of flowers before. Otherwise, how should she explain the expression on his face right now? „Say Miranda, what kind of flowers are these?“ is she hearing his question right now and for a short moment she has to laugh.  
  
It really has been a while since she was able to do so. Because, without meting Allen and Lenalee, she might still be her depressed self from back than.  
  
„That‘s a sunflower, Allen“  
„A sunflower?“  
  
is the younger Exorcist now asking back and she nods. For her it been a while since she saw an entire field of blossoming sunflowers.  
  
„Can we take some along once we return to the order?“  
„But not from the field, Allen“  
  
is she saying right now, since she doesn‘t want to be charged for theft at all. There will be for sure a possibility for them to buy some in the next town.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So once they have the Intel they need, she finds a florist close to the train station. Right now she‘s quite amused as she hears Allen ordering two dozens of sunflowers by the lady working at the shop.  
  
„Why so many?“  
„Because there is one for everyone in the Order I like“  
„But that would be a lot of people, Allen“  
„Not really. I even bring Bakanda one, so he won‘t be grumpy at all“  
  
is Allen simply responding with a honest smile as they get onto the train and she sits now right next to him. In a way she likes how the young Exorcist truly cares for his comrades. Luckily this train does directly to London, so there is no need to change the trains. Therefore a honest smile rests right now on her own lips. She truly is more than grateful to have met Allen and Lenalee.  
  
Sometimes she remembers about the events in the Rewinding Town where she used to live before she became an Exorcist herself. Without Innocence Allen and Lenalee would have never shown up at all and therefore she might have became even more depressed. So once they reach the Order she watches amused how Allen starts to hand a sunflower truly to those he comes along with. Mostly the Science Department and some of the Finders.  
  
„Here Miranda, this one is for you“ is she hearing Allen say right now to her as he hands her a sunflower and she can‘t avoid to slightly blush. No one ever had given her a present at all, despite a flower. So therefore she‘s quite touched and tears start in her eyes. „T-thank you, Allen“ is her response right now while she gazes at the sunflower. This truly means so much to her. For her this shows how much she‘s able to rely on the younger Exorcist to be there for her. With a smile she head now to her room thinking of an entire field with sunflowers.


End file.
